Old Habits Never Die
by ElliMacaroni
Summary: A one-shot story which features something about the mystery in Ludwig's diary. What if, out of curiosity, Feliciano decided to open and read an entry on Ludwig's diary? What would he find out? Find out here.


**A/N: **So. I decided to write a story for my OTP. Okay, I know. Valentine's still a day away but I can't help it but be excited about it. Why? I don't know. Just enjoy it. Hahaha

Reviews are sincerely appreciated. :D

* * *

**Old Habits Never Die**

* * *

Dear Diary,

If there is one thing about those famous quotations I could swear to God is true, I think that "old habits never die" thing is the most fitting for this deed. Days come and go in my life, and I find myself getting older as I do my work in solitude in a belief that I have found my real happiness in what I am doing….

….until I met a certain Italian that goes by the name, Feliciano Vargas.

Okay, let me tell you about him. He's got an older brother that looks like him; the difference just lies on two things. One pertains to the physical aspect wherein their curls stick out at opposite directions and their eye colors. The other, and the most evident of them all, is their attitudes. While Lovino would be the grumpy one who always breaks out in a rash whenever he sees me, Feliciano would always be the crybaby who is too clingy. Well, maybe not.

But you see, Feliciano brought in another dimension in my life. It's like I was in a pitch black room, and he was the light – gott that sounded weird (I think Gil would burst into laughter if ever he gets a chance to read this), but seriously. He was always there for me; he never left my side, as if I could never smile without him. He always brings the sunshine to my life, as if finally found the reason to wake up eagerly at each morning that passes by. I could never afford to see him hurt, and I would always come to his aid to make sure he is alright. Describe every beautiful word, it'll describe him, as if he was a blessing bruder's Old Fritz has ordered to go down….

….I think I love him. Gott, help me.

But nein. I see him like that, but he sees me differently.

_"__You're my best friend! Vee~ friends forever, right?"_

Just a friend.

So I shouldn't really put my hopes up, and categorize it under "unrequited love."

Okay, back to reality. This all started when I was standing alone under the tree, taking a break from all those hectic deadlines I am required to accomplish as I wait for the sunset. Then I heard a voice from a not too distant place, that familiar voice that would always call my name endearingly.

_ "Vee~! Ludwig!"_

On that moment I could have sworn I felt my heart skip a beat, standing frozen as I was surprised to hear his voice.

"_Feliciano?"_

For that moment, I thought I would see once more that smiling face that would always light up my day. But nein, it was the opposite I saw. His face revealed an aura of sadness I have never expected to see from him. His eyes were puffed out, as if he was crying buckets of tears. He even had snot running down his nose. Then I became worried.

"_Feliciano, are you alright?"_

He opened his mouth, but he could not speak.

"_S-si…I'm perfectly fine!"_

He did, but his voice was breaking, and so is my heart upon hearing it. He tried to smile, but his eyes would not radiate the same happiness it would when he is in an ecstatic state. As a lover, nein, a best and most trusted friend of his, I approached him and opened my arms wide.

"_It's okay."_

The moment I opened my arms, he hugged me as if the blissful world he has been living has fallen apart. For some precious moments, we spent the moments together as the sun slowly sets, hugging him protectively as if the sun was a witness to this one memorable event of my life, though others would never see this as something noteworthy. No matter how hard I try to hide, my cheeks are betraying me as I did not notice that my cheeks were blushing furiously.

And I was lost in thoughts again.

I did not notice he looked up, and when I noticed, he already beheld the glee in his face. He smiled as he saw me flustered like this and he gently poked one of my cheeks.

"_Don't poke it."_

"_Vee~? But it really looks cute!" _

He squealed. Gott, when would he stop being a "fangirl" about my traitor cheeks and realize that seeing me flustered like this is embarrassing and not adorable? Nevertheless, his comment has made me blush more, and now I can swear to God I am redder than bruder's red eyes.

"_Grazie, Ludwig. I needed that right now."_

I paused in deep thoughts. _"Hm, it's fine. You can always cry on me whenever you needed a shoulder to cry on."_

"_Ah…si~! You're my best friend..."_

Soon, I was getting uncomfortable at his hug. _"Ja, ja, Feliciano...well...I think we're a little close…"_

He looked at me, smiling happily as he wrapped his arms around my neck.

" _Vee~ friends forever...right...?"_

Ja. And only as friends we would stay. On that moment I could have wished to God to make that smile last forever, for I can never manage to see him sad. However, he didn't grant my wish. Much to my surprise, his smile disappeared and he looked down.

"_...only...friends... I see…"_

I was surprised. _"Feli, what do you mean by…just friends?"_

"_Oh…I was just thinking…" _On that note, he looked away. I was wondering what he was thinking at that moment.

"_W-Well..." _He looked up at me with sparkling eyes, tears coming up as our gaze locked to each other._ "Ludwig... you like me only like a friend...right?__"_

I looked at him with surprise. I was confused. You know that saying, best friends think alike? That was one truth that struck me the most. We were thinking the same thing all along! Suddenly, I had that feeling that I was the first one to love, but he was the first one to love, but Feliciano was the first one to ask, a spark of hope filling his eyes.

And in that moment, that decisive moment came.

_Should I tell him or not?_

Thinking it was now or never, I had no choice. I could not bear seeing him cry either…so….

"_W-well...Ich liebe dich, Italia...I...I know it's surprising...but I realized I liked you more than as a friend...I mean...you were always there for me...y-you never left my side, as if I could never smile without you. Y-you always bring the sunshine to my life...and you always would be thoughtful...s-so..."_

I was never able to continue that sentence. He blushed furiously as his eyes widened. He then gently strokes my cheeks before hugging tightly.

"_L-ludwig... L-ludwig... I never thought you ever would say this to me...I…"_

He smiled and gave a little peck on my cheeks.

"_Ti amo... Ti amo troppo, Ludwig... I've always loved you...I...I want to be with you forever…you always made me feel happy, Ludwig..."_

And that was when I felt the cordial happiness I have never felt in my whole entire life. I thought I would find from the work and all the paper works I have been doing all along, but nein. I was wrong. Turns out that my real happiness I would find with Felicano, eh? Oh, I don't think it will happen if I see him cry. So I reached my hands out gently, cupping his face as I wipe his tears away with my thumb.

"_S__o d-don't cry, alright? It hurts when I see you sad..."_

"_Si."_

And with that note, we spent the remaining of what was once a peaceful afternoon wherein we would just sit beside each other, watching the sunset as we held hands and sat by each other until nighttime came.

It has been years since we have been together. But you see, every afternoon, we would always be together by the same exact spot where we first showed and confessed how much we needed each other, as if our entire future depended on it.

And that is why I have mentioned earlier that very same but realistic quotation.

Old habits never die.

With all my heart,

Ludwig

* * *

It was afternoon. Ludwig was sitting by the same spot under the tree, watching the sunset as he waited for Feliciano. After few minutes, he felt someone hugged him hard from the back, almost sending them down the hill.

"FELICIANO WHAT ARE YOU…" He stopped as he saw the other crying while holding his diary that was opened on the page where he had first wrote one of his favorite entries – his first love confession.

"Feliciano…are you alright?"

"S-si…I just read your diary out of utter curiosity and I opened in here…."

Ludwig could not reply. Instead of raging, he simply let it go and pulled Feliciano on his lap. Feliciano settled down, cuddling to him and the teddy bear that Ludwig left beside him earlier this morning. And just like the old habits, they watched the sun set.

"Ludwig, I never knew you could be as sweet like this."

"W-what? S-shut up, Feliciano!" He was flustered.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Buon San Valentino, Ludwig."

He sighed, but smiled. "Glücklichen Valentinstag, Feliciano."

They held hands, and kissed each other endearingly as the sun come and go.


End file.
